


5 times Isaac tried asking Scott out on a date and the 1 time he didn’t have to

by DomesticatedFeral



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scisaac Week, Vernon Boyd & Isaac Lahey & Erica Reyes Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: Today is the day, Isaac will ask Scott out, nothing can absolutely go wrong, right?
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Sunday

“So today is the day?” Erica said, jumping up to sit on the kitchen island.

“Yeah, I’m going to ask him today,” Isaac said, “I also found out his coffee order, so I can give him it while I ask.”

“He’ll say yes,” Erica said, taking an apple from the bowl of fruits.

“I hope he does-” he glances at the clock- “oh, it’s almost time, see you later, Erica.”

“You better spill the beans later, Lahey!” Erica shouted as Isaac closed the door.

Isaac runs to the coffee shop, hoping Scott would be coming on time and not a second early or late.

He enters the shop and scans the room for the half Latino boy. So far, his plan was going to plan. Isaac strolls up to the counter and orders Scott’s order that he had byhearted and his usual order. He pays and goes ahead to wait at the pick-up line.

As he takes the two coffees and turns around, he is met with Stiles.

“Stiles, uh, good morning?” Isaac said.

“You don’t usually come here,” Stiles said, cutting to the chase, “what are you doing here?”

“Oh, just you know, getting coffee for Scott, I was going to ask him something,” Isaac said, walking with Stiles to a table.

Isaac didn’t notice the small step and he stumbled to the floor, accidentally throwing the coffee in front of him. He hears someone groan in pain from the hot coffee and he looks up from the floor to find that he accidentally threw the two coffees in Scott’s direction.

“Oh no, Scott, I’m so sorry,” Isaac said quickly getting up from the ground.

Everyone in the store was staring, Isaac stood staring at the mess and Scott had coffee all over his jeans and shirt, Stiles just stood, speechless.

“It’s- It’s alright, you fell, you didn’t mean to douse me in coffee,” Scott said, “I should go get cleaned, these stains don’t get out easily if they dry.”

“I’m sorry, I completely ruined your shirt,” Isaac apologized again.

“Isaac, it’s fine, also,” Scott said, walking closer to Issac, “what was that you wanted to ask me?”

“Uh, nothing, I didn’t have anything to ask you,” Isaac said, his brain short-circuiting to ‘ _ get-the-hell-out-of-there-mode’ _ , “I have to go, I’m sorry, again, really. I am.”

Isaac quickly walked out of the shop and didn’t stop walking until he was in the loft. Erica was on the couch, lying down as she scrolled on her phone.

“So, whatever that went down did not go down to plan,” Erica said, looking up at Isaac sensing the huge amount of embarrassment and discontent from Isaac.

“I spilled coffee and I walked out of the shop like a bloody idiot!” Isaac said, pacing around the loft, fidgeting with his hands.

“Spilled coffee? I don’t see a stain on you?” Erica questioned.

“Not me, I spilled coffee on Scott, two hot coffee spilled all over him when I tripped!” Isaac ranted.

“Sucks to be you, I guess,” Erica said, going back to scrolling on her phone.

Isaac huffed and went to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a 4-day writer's block unexpectedly popping up during Scisaac week, here have something I wrote that got me out of writer's block! I did do other scisaac things but most of them are on tumblr since it was art..
> 
> shameless self-promo right here  
>  _domesticated feral on tumblr_


	2. Monday

Isaac pondered up a way to ask Scott again. A little coffee mishap shouldn’t get in the way of the pursuit of his crush. Waking up to a disgruntled Boyd making pancakes for Erica at 4 am gave him the best idea.

As the sun rose up and got warmer, he went to Scott’s house as he still was living with his mom until the paperwork for the apartment would be complete.

He gets in with the spare key to the back door and started cooking up pancakes. This time, there was nothing to spill and surely nothing could go wrong.

He made 9 pancakes and used chocolate chips to spell _‘D A T E W / M E ?’_ on the pancakes, a letter on each of the pancakes. He sets them on the table and turns around to make two milkshakes for him and Scott.

Melissa walks into the room, ready for work.

“Hey, Sco-” Melissa stopped, realizing it was Isaac, “Isaac, you’re here early, how did you get in?”

“Back door,” Isaac said, concentrating on making the milkshakes.

“Ooo, pancakes! Fine if I take one?” Melissa asked.

Isaac subconsciously nodded and Melissa takes three and heads off to work. He finishes up the milkshakes and turns around to see that the previous _‘Date W/Me?’_ pancakes now spell, _‘A T E W E ?’_

He couldn’t do anything but stare at the pancakes as he heard Scott come down the stairs.

“Morning, Isaac, whatcha got there?” Scott said.

“Uhhh,” Isaac stammered.

“Ooo, pancakes and milkshakes, thanks!” Scott said taking one pancake and biting into it.

Scott looks up at Isaac who looked like he was going through a software update, “you alright?”

“Just peachy, I’m going to go now,” Isaac said as he quickly left the house, with another failed attempt under his belt.

*****

Back at the loft, Isaac told Erica and Boyd what happened and all they did was laugh.

“Atewe? ATEWE?” Erica howled through her laughs.

“Yep, that’s what it said, I’m just going to hide in my room now,” Isaac said.

Even if Isaac closed the door to his room, he still heard Erica’s howls of laughs echoing through the hallways from the living room.


	3. Tuesday

Today was going to be different, Isaac knew it. He was going to walk over to Scott’s house and just say it straight to his face. Nothing could ever go wrong with words and Tuesdays were his lucky days. It was a new day and Isaac psyched himself up.

“So, Scott’s petsitting Fluffy today,” Erica said at the breakfast table.

“Fluffy?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah, Stiles’ pet, fluffy,” Boyd said.

_‘Huh, must be a dog like Prada or something,’_ Isaac thought, _‘a dog can’t get in the way of my plan, they can’t. They’re a dog!’_

“Oh,” Isaac mumbled.

After breakfast, he marched up to Scott’s house and Stiles was on the driveway, starting his jeep up.

“Hey Isaac, bye Isaac!” he said, poking his head out his jeep as he drove off the driveway.

Isaac nodded and continued his way up and into Scott’s house.

“Ok, Scott, I have been wanting to ask you this ever since Sunday, well actually ever since ever and-” Isaac stopped as he looked up to Scott.

“Yes?” Scott said, putting what Isaac assumed was fluffy down in its cage.

“Is that fluffy?” Isaac gasped.

“Yeah, you don’t have anything against boas, right?” Scott said.

“He named his boa constrictor, fluffy?” Isaac said, feeling uneasy being this close to his phobia.

“Yes, so, what is that you wanted to tell me?” Scott asked.

“N-nothing, I have to go do something with Boyd,” Isaac said, walking out the door.

*****

“You didn’t tell me fluffy was a boa!” Isaac screamed as soon as he entered the loft.

Erica and Boyd snickered.

“You’re scared of snakes, why would I tell you?” Erica said.

“Boyd! Why are you siding with her shenanigans?!” Isaac asked.

“It’s hilarious!” Boyd said through fits of giggles.

“You guys are the worst!” Isaac sighed.

“Love you too, babe!” Erica said, sending kisses in the air for fun.

Isaac rolled his eyes and went to shake his mind off with a good nature document.


	4. Wednesday

It’s a cloudy day, but if it’s expressed in nature, it’s not hard to miss right? He walks up to the McCall household once again and Melissa was inside.

“Oh, hey Isaac, Scott’s gone to get groceries, he’ll be back in a while,” Melissa said.

“Good, I’m going to borrow your front lawn and the garden pebbles, if that’s okay with you?” Isaac said.

“That’s fine with me, not that I use either of them often,” Melissa replied.

“Thanks,” Isaac said, heading back outside.

Using the garden pebbles, he wrote out once again, ‘Date w/me?’ on the front lawn. It wasn’t nature-nature, but grass and stones are pretty nature-y.

As Scott rolls up in the car with the groceries, Isaac straightened himself up and got ready.

“Oh, Isaac, um, hi again?” Scott said, getting out of the car and opening the trunk.

“Once you put the groceries in, could you step out here?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Scott said, holding all the bags and heading inside.

As he waited outside, the cloudy day quickly became thunderous in a second. The hard rain and wind blew away the rocks, deforming his hard work and all he could do was run inside the house.  Isaac internally groaned as it was yet another failed attempt. He didn’t say anything to Scott while he was there, he was too agitated to speak.  When the rain thinned out, he threaded back to his loft, and his face explained everything to Erica and Boyd.


	5. Thursday

The alarm blared shaking Isaac awake from his dream, he slams it to shut it off, “Scott was about to kiss me and you wake me the fuck up?” he gruffed.

He got up and ate breakfast, three days in a row, his plans have been foiled. Maybe it was time to ask the internet for a foolproof way.

“Roses, balloons, and park at sunset, is that a foolproof way to ask someone on a date?” Isaac asked for the opinion of his packmate.

“That’s basically a date isn’t it?” Boyd said.

“Scott isn’t that oblivious, so yeah, you have my blessing, child,” Erica said, slapping the back of Isaac’s head as she walked in the kitchen.

“Ow, Erica!” Isaac said, touching the back of his head.

“Oh, I just love it when my name is said in vain!” Erica said, sliding up onto the kitchen island.

“You’re such an idiot,” Isaac muttered.

“Hey, at least I’m Boyd’s, he loves his idiot right?” Erica batted her eyes at Boyd who grinned and nodded in return.

*****

It was nearing sunset, Boyd was at the park holding his balloon and flower while Isaac made Scott ride with him to the park.

They get off and Boyd hands Isaac the flower and balloon and Scott had a mix of certainty and confusion on his face.

“Scott, please let this not get foiled like the past few days. All I’ve been wanting to say is that-”

Isaac stopped seeing Scott’s eye grow wide and his jaw drop.

“Scott? You okay?” Isaac asked.

“My bike!” Scott said, after squinting his eyes to whatever was behind Isaac.

He takes off as Isaac turns around and sees Scott’s motorcycle that they came on being towed.

Boyd walks closer to Isaac and they watch Scott retrieve the bike.

“He’s oblivious to a T,” Boyd said.

Isaac sighs and walks away, his head hanging low, as he held the rose and balloon.


	6. Friday

“I swear, I am going to rip my hair out from this!” Stiles said to Scott.

“From what?” Scott asked.

“You and Isaac, literally, are you brain dead? Are you?!” Stiles said.

“Stiles, what do you mean? What are you talking about?” Scott asked.

“You really have no idea, don’t you,” Stiles said, not really asking for an answer.

“What?” Scott asked.

“You love Isaac and Issac loves you too, he’s been trying to ask you out all week! Ever since Sunday!” Stiles said, “but you, my best friend, Scott, Scottie, the True Alpha, have been completely oblivious to his attempts!”

“He likes me?” Scott gasped.

“YES!” Stiles shouted, “and Boyd called me today, he said that Isaac hadn’t come out of his room today.”

“Oh, it’s my fault isn’t it?” Scott said, feeling guilty.

“Absolutely, now go, bring him to the lookout point in the preserve,” Stiles said, quickly running out the room.

Scott goes out on to his bike and rides to the loft. He is met with a grumpy Derek who opened the door.

“Derek, grumpy as usual,” Scott said, giving a small smile.

“You caused this,” Derek muttered but let Scott in.

Scott walks in and goes to Isaac’s room. It was dark but with the light coming in from the hallway, he saw the boy wrapped in blankets watching national geographic documents.

“Go away, Scott,” Issac uttered.

“No, I came here to ask you something,” Scott said, going closer to Isaac.

“What?” Isaac asked.

“Would you, Isaac Lahey want to go on a date with me?” Scott asked.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do for the past 5 days,” Isaac said.

“I know, and I’ve been an idiot by being so blunt to your attempts,” Scott said, “I’m sorry.”

“I would actually love to go on that date with you, isn’t it too late though? It’s 6 in the evening,” Isaac asked.

“It’s never too late if I get to spend time with you,” Scott said, inching closer to Isaac who sat upon his bed, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Then kiss me,” Isaac murmured, their lips brushing against each other.

Scott cups Isaac’s face as their lips moved in sync. Scott softly sucked on Isaac’s bottom lip, and Isaac shuddered from the goosebumps going up against his spine. He had been intensely craving Scott’s touch and know that he was finally getting it, his heart fluttered and he felt whole.

Scott and Isaac move away as they huffed breathlessly. Scott had a smile curling on his face and Isaac couldn’t help but imitate it but 10 times bigger.

“C’mon, we gotta go to that date,” Scott said, getting up the bed and holding a hand out for Isaac.

Isaac gladly holds Scott’s hand and he stands up from his bed. Scott gave Isaac some time to change and he comes out to go on the late evening date with Scott.

Erica, Boyd, and Derek watched the two lovers head out, they were finally satisfied that it was worked out.

Scott and Isaac ride to the lookout point where Stiles had set up the mood with a picnic. Candles, sandwiches, and the whole nine yards with romance.

“Wow, this is nice,” Isaac said.

“Yeah, it is,” Scott said, as he held Isaac’s hand and walked with him to the picnic.

They sit down, share sandwiches, and stare at the sunset whilst cuddling in each other’s arms.

“Scott?” Isaac said, looking up at him.

“Hm?” Scott hummed, making eye contact as he stroked the boy’s blonde locks.

“I love you, more than it can be measured,” Isaac said.

“I love you too, Isaac, I love you a lot,” Scott replied, pressing a small kiss on Isaac’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> After a short writer's block of 4 days, I'm back in the grind everyone! (even though it's exams, I am never ever going to abandon writing, I got time in the day for both)


End file.
